My Mistake
by Molly Yokunaii
Summary: I still remember that day clearly. The day my life became a nightmare. I was drunk, I have to admit, but it doesn’t forgive what I’ve done. [KaiHil] [Rated M for a reason] Now a story.
1. The Mistake

**Warning : This story is rated M for a reason hehe.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Beyblade. **

**Molly : This is the first time I write a Kai/Hil story. I love this pairing. If you wanna read good stories about this couple, go read ****_Moonlight Serenity_****'s ones! She's an awesome writter! **

**For now, this story is a one shot but if I've got enough readers I may continue it since I've got a lot of ideas. **

**Anyway ENJOY!**

**I SPEAK FRENCH SO SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES YOU COULD FIND!**

* * *

**My Mistake**

As I'm looking at my own reflection in the mirror, I can say I'm disgusted about what I've became. I guess it's my own fault. If I hadn't acted like a stupid bitch perhaps I would still have my chances with you.

I've loved you so damn much. And I still do. Do you know how much your words had hurt me? Do you even care? I have so many questions I'd like to ask you, but I know you won't answer me. I don't deserve it, I guess.

I still remember that day clearly. The day my life became a nightmare. I was drunk, I have to admit, but it doesn't forgive what I've done. All the teams were at this new club, even you and your team. I've tried all night to be closer to you but you pushed me away each time.

I stopped to insist when you send me the most disgusted look I ever saw you make. That's when my drunken self realised you didn't give a damn about me. When reality hits you so badly, your first reflex is to cry and then, you want the pain to go away no matter how.

That's exactly what I did. After crying a river, I started to drink even more and I kept on glancing at you. I held my glass tighter and it broke into pieces as I saw you dancing with this girl. I didn't know who she was but I didn't care. She was dancing with **_my_** men.

I was so angry that I didn't notice a red-haired Russian walking toward me. He saw me sending cold glares to the girl and he started to laugh in a way that could even scared a maniac. "You're pathetic, you know that?" His words were harsh and he was totally aware of it. I barely glanced at him and left him alone without a word.

He was following me. I started to walk faster and went upstairs. He did the same. I began to run and I went in a bathroom, but before I could lock it, he managed to enter and then locked it himself. Damn him for being so fast! "What do you want Valkov?" The fear was making me sobering up faster.

"Don't worry Tatibana, I'm not planing to rape you if it's what you're afraid of." I tensed up when he grabbed my arms and I tried to slap him but he easily grabbed my hand to stop me. "Calm down, you wouldn't want to hurt your hand even more, right?" That's when I realised that when the glass broke, it hurt my hand badly. He released both of my arms and looked in the lavatory and brought out some stuff.

He started to apply some product on my injury and I hit him above the head. "What's your fucking problem Tatibana?" He yelled coldly. "Can't you be less harsh? It hurts!" I replied. "Hn you're such a weakling. No wonder why Kai doesn't want you." The bastard smirked at his own comment. I didn't want him to know that his words had hurt me so I restrained myself not to cry.

Was it really why Kai didn't like me? Was it because he thought I was just a little girl and that he wanted a real woman like the one he was dancing with? I'll prove him that I am one too!

"Earth to Hilary. Did you plan staying here for eternity? I've finished bandaging you up." Tala seemed annoyed. I think the beers affected me too much because I asked him a question I never ever thought I would. "Tala? What do we have to do to be a real woman?" He seemed taken aback first, but then he started to laugh his ass off. He stopped when he realised I was being serious.

"Look Tatibana, I don't know why you're asking **_me_** this but I can say that it's everything you're not." He was about to leave but I put my body in front of the door so he couldn't. "I won't let you pass until you answer me." I threatened him. "Fine then." He grabbed my arm, pushed me on a wall, pressed his body against mine and started to kiss me harshly. I couldn't move and he knew it. He then started bitting my neck until a little of blood appeared on my skin. "This, Tatibana, is what women do."

His hands roamed over my body and his lips wound mines once again. I managed to suppress a moan and questions started to fill my head. Did I like this? Did I want this? Did I have to do this so Kai wouldn't see me as a little girl?

When his hands were about to reach my breasts, I started to shake of fear. He licked the blood I had on my neck and then let me go. "You're such a weakling Tatibana. Don't tell me you have done nothing like that before?" I lowered my head in shame and he smirked. "So you're still a virgin then... Little Hilary wants to wait for the 'one' before doing it?" He started laughing coldly.

I didn't want to hear more. I had to prove him I was strong and that I could handle this perfectly. I had to show him that I wasn't a thirteen year old girl anymore and that I've grown up as a beautiful woman. I did the only thing I could do to make him shut up. I pushed him against a wall just like he did before and started to kiss him hard. He soon started to kiss me as hard as I did. He then unlocked the door and dragged me in a room near the bathroom. I didn't do anything to stop him.

I don't remember much about what happened exactly in there after he closed the door. I remember his cold lips on mines, his hands roaming all over my body and undressing me, the way he was looking at me like I was only a toy. I still can fell the pain when he entered me without any warning and that he didn't let me any chance to adjust to this new feeling. I knew the first time hurt, but I didn't know the pain would be raging like this.

He wasn't loving nor caring. I think he even liked it when I was screaming in pain. He was always looking at me in the eyes and they were full of lust. That's all I was able to see. After a while, I've started to enjoy a little more what he was doing to me but I didn't want him to know. Unfortunately, he hit this spot inside of me and I started to moan.

I saw him smirked in satisfaction and he bit my neck to blood while hitting that spot over and over again. He enjoyed the mixture of pleasure and pain he was giving me. With one last hard trust, he came hard in me and collapsed on top of me. I didn't make any move to make him roll off of me. I didn't care at all. I was in pain but I didn't know if it was physically or emotionaly that it was the worst.

He looked at me and kissed me but more gently than the other times. That's when I heard the door opened and saw a too familiar Russian entered. Our eyes met and tears started to form in my eyes as he started to laugh coldly.

"Congratulation Valkov, you've spend another night with a new whore." The pain was unbearable now. Did he really mean what he said? "Yeah well she jumped on me and I'm not the one to say no." Tala said and kissed me. I didn't respond to it, I couldn't. My body wasn't listening to me anymore.

I tried to make eye contact with him but he just ignored me. He turned on his heels and was about to leave but I finally found my voice. "Kai... please..." He didn't even turned his head to look at me. "I don't talk to whores." And with that, he didn't only walked out of the room, he walked out of my life...

----

That's when my life beame a nightmare... Tala had informed everyone about how he managed to take my innocence away and now they all thought I was an easy girl, a slut, a whore... I don't have friends anymore. No one could stand the fact that I've slept with the Russian. That's the cost I had to pay for my mistake.

That's the cost I had to pay to become a **_woman_**.

* * *

**Don't forget to tell me if you want me to continue it or keep it as a one shot! Reviewing would be nice hehe :)**

**-Molly**


	2. Someone By My Side

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Beyblade.

**Molly : **No, I'm not dead! lol I'm sorry that it took me over a month to update, but I had a lot of exams and the marks I'll get will decide if I'll be accepted in the program I want in college so it was very important for me to put all of my energy in it.

Thank you for being so patient. I'll update sooner the other times I promise!

I really hope this chapter won't disappoint you. If it does, please tell me why!

_**Review's replies:**_

**devilstail : **Well I hope you'll be happy that it isn't a one shoe anymore!

**mire013 : **I'm glad you liked!

**K'onix : **I did :D

**Moonlight Serenity : **I'm so happy that you liked it! I have a lot of respect for your work so it's really gratifying to know you liked what I did. I really hope this chapter won't disappoint you.

**no name : **Yes poor Hilary… I wouldn't want to be at her place.

**MarineDweller : **Glad to know you liked!

**Regin : **I hope Hilary will be as you expect her to be in this chapter.

**Silvercrimsonshadow : hehe **glad to know you enjoyed reading it!

**Keiry : **I did :P

**Distant Storm **: Yeah you're right, it's not common to see an entire story in Hilary's POV. I don't think I've ever read one… Anyway I'm glad you found it entertaining.

**sweet-ghyny13 : **Oh no don't worry! I SO don't think you have to sleep with someone to become a woman. This is really not what I think. I know it wasn't like Hilary to do such thing and that it was pretty low, but I also know how far someone can go to have someone he loves. (but personally I wouldn't sleep with someone to do so) You're right, everyone deserves a second chance. I'm glad you thought Tala and Kai were in character. It's something I always try to do.

**.angel.del.silencio. : **You are so right. Hilary is a strong girl so I have to make her like this if I want to keep her in character. I really hope this chapter won't disappoint you. If you think Hilary is too this or not enough that please tell me. I don't know if you'll like this chapter because by reading your review, I knew how you wanted this story to be, but I stayed on my main idea. But I think your ideas were good you know and I'll probably use them at some point of this story. Your opinion matters a lot to me. Tell me what I should improve and what are the good points too.

**Doc Sarcasm : **lol if you kill them, this story will be dead too lol

**I WANNA THANK EVERYONE! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS THAT I'VE DECIDED TO CONTINUE!**

**I hope you'll enjoy this second chapter!**

**

* * *

****WARNING : REMEMBER THAT I SPEAK FRENCH SO I'M SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES YOU COULD FIND!**

_But you know, if you notice that I always do the same mistakes, you should tell me. It'll help me to improve._

* * *

**My Mistake**

**Chapter 2 – _Someone by my side_**

I don't know if it's the fact that I'm always alone or that everytime I see a blader he sends me a disgusted look that is the worst. One week has passed since this night. I spent the first days crying and wondering why they all left me like this. I stopped when I realized that Tala would probably be happy to see me hurt. Oh no, I wasn't going to let him ruined my life.

I can't say that I'm perfectly fine, but now I can hold my head high and show them that I don't care. I don't need them anymore. What kind of friends can abandon a friend in trouble? I knew Tyson would be angry since he has _(or he had...)_ a thing for me, but I thought Max, Kenny and especially Ray would understand.

I haven't seen Kai since this_ incident_, but I can't say I'm not relieved. I can stand everyone's glares and mockery, but I'm not sure I'm strong enough to deal with him right now. How could I have been so stupid? Kai isn't the kind of guy to like a girl who sleeps with every guy. He likes strong, independant and mature girls. I did the exact opposite of what he likes. I was such a fool...

"Hilary honey! Someone is at the door for you!" I heard my mother yelled. I wasn't expecting anyone today yet. I slowly made my way downstairs and my eyes widened slightly when I saw Julia from F Dynasty at the porch of my front door.

"I heard about what you have done at the party..." She trailed off. "Look if you're here to tell me I'm a slut or whatever just go away I already heard enough of it." I said glaring at her, but she just shook her head.

"No, I know how Valkov can be sometimes. He did the same with me." I stared blankly at her and she gave me a weak smile. "I just wanted to tell you that you're not alone." I slowly stepped aside to let her enter. "Let's go in my room to talk…" I told her slowly and headed toward it.

It surprised me that Julia came to tell me this. I mean, we practically never talk to each other and we're not even friends. She seems sad… I never saw her like this before. She always seemed to be a strong girl with a lot of self-confidence. I guess I just have to wait and see what happened between her and Tala.

We finally reached my room. She sat on my bed and took a deep breath. "Tala hasn't always been like this you know." I gave her a sceptical look and she rolled her eyes. "Look, if you don't want me to explain that's fine I can just leave." She spat coldly. "No, I'm sorry… It's just… Well anyway go on." She nodded and continued her story.

"I and Tala used to be an item you know." She waited patiently for my reaction which I can't clearly described what it was. "First, it was only about sex. Before an important match we would meet and do it just to relieve our stress. There was no engagement between us." She stopped talking when she saw I wanted to ask her a question.

"Why Tala?" She chuckled slightly before answering. "Do you need glasses? Tala is one of the most sexiest guy ever. I could rape him anytime." She licked her lips. "Having sex with him was always awesome. I could never guess what he'd do to me each time and I was addicted to his touch." I gave her a disgusted look and she smirked at me. "Yeah, well what can I say? He certainly knows how to please a woman like me."

"Anyway, like I said we weren't together at first. I realized I had feelings for him and he guessed it. Even though he'll deny it if you ask him, I'm sure he was in love with me too." I saw tears make their ways at the corner of her eyes, but she brushed them away. "I was going to Russia quite often to see him after the last world championship, but one day, I found him in bed with a blonde whore and it was over. He told me it was my problem that I thought we were together and then told everybody how much of a fool I've been." Her fists clenched and I felt bad for the girl. He didn't only besmirch her reputation, he broke her heart too.

"Thank you for telling me this Julia. I know we have never been really close, but I appreciate what you did." She smiled weakly at me. "So, you want the blue-haired Russian heh? Good choice too. I'd let him take me anywhere, anytime." She smirked and I punched her lightly on the shoulder.

"You're such a sex addicted Julia." She chuckled before becoming serious again. "You should talk to your friends." I looked down at my feet. "I already did and more than one time, but they didn't want to listen. I just don't understand… I thought they would be there for me…"

"They all have their reasons. Tyson is jealous because he would want to be the one fucking you." I gave her a hard look at her choice of words, but she shrugged it off. "Ray can't be near you because of Mariah. She's afraid you'll steal Ray from her. Max is just doing what everyone else does. Kenny doesn't understand since he's too young and well… nerd and he'll do everything Tyson tells him. Kai, well… I never actually understood him so I can't tell."

I nodded as all the information entered my head. "What should I do?" She glanced at me and started to think hard. "I think… You should talk to Mariah. If you make her understand you're not some whore who will jump on Ray to rape him then you'll be able to talk to him after. That could be a good start."

"When are all the teams leaving?" Everyone had been invited for the reunion party held here in Japan, but I knew they weren't staying very long. "You have one week girl." I nodded and she got up. "Look, I must go. I hope you'll be able to sort everything out." I smiled at her and we hugged. "Thanks for everything Julia." She nodded at me and left my room.

You just gave me the strength I needed not to give up…

…

Okay Hilary, you just have to knock on this stupid door and talk to Mariah. But what will I tell her? How am I supposed to make her understand that I'm not a whore and even less a boyfriend stealer?

I think I've been standing here for almost half an hour now. I know I can't screw this. My life was so simple before all this… I took a deep breath and knocked lightly. Nothing… Maybe she's not even there. I sighed and knocked another time, but this time much harder.

I was about to leave when I heard a familiar click. I turned around slowly and my eyes widened at the sight before me. "R-Ray." I stuttered. The neko-jin glared at me. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked harshly, but he was whispering.

"Ray? Who's at the door? Come on get rid of him you know we haven't finished our… conversation." I heard the voice of Mariah said. I knew what their 'conversation' was about. Ray was shirtless and sweat was covering his body. He had only put his pants up without attaching them. His hairs were a mess and his breathing was faster than usual.

My cheeks reddened and I looked away. "It won't be long I promise." He told her before stepping forward and closing the door behind him. "What do you want Hilary?" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at me. There wasn't any word able to get out of my mouth.

He sighed in annoyance. "Look, I have better things to do so talk or leave." I wasn't used to hear Ray talk to me like that. He was my older brother, the one who was always comforting me when I was hurt.

"I'm sorry… So sorry… I…" I trailed off and looked up at him. I knew my eyes were watery, but I couldn't care less right now. "I know you're ashamed of me and that I disappointed you greatly, but I… I'm asking you this one thing… Can you… Can you stay my older brother?"

"Hilary..." He began, but I cut him off. "I know you don't want to talk to me because of Mariah and that you're scared of losing her if you do. I understand Ray, but I need to know…" I looked down at my feet.

"I don't deserve to be your brother Hil." My head snapped up at this. "Everything you said is true. I still can't believe you really did that, but it doesn't matter. I should have support you instead of leaving you alone. I should be the one sorry. I'll just have to make Mariah understand you're just my friend. I hope you don't hate her, it's just because she doesn't know you. I mean, the real you. Not the one Tala described." I smiled weakly at him.

"Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?" He smiled back. "Come here…" He put me into a bone crushing hug. I wasn't expecting this to happen so fast. I finally had one of my friends back.

"You fucking whore! Get your hands off my man!" I suddenly felt my hairs being pulled backward and I fell on the floor. "Mariah it's not what you think! Please listen to me!" Ray grabbed her arms before she could hit me and she struggled against him.

"Let me go! Let me show her not to touch my man!" She yelled and glared coldly at me. "Mariah stop!" Ray tried to resonate her, but she seemed deaf by her rage. "Hilary, leave! Please, go away right now!" Ray sent me a pleading look and I did what I was told. I ran as fast as I could toward the exit of the hotel. I put my hands on my ears as I heard her started to cry hysterically. I couldn't stand this sound.

Why did I come? Because of me Ray is now in trouble. I just hope she'll understand. I know she had never really like the idea of me and Ray being so close so it's why every time she was near, I would just leave them alone. Seeing us hugging must have been horrible for her since I don't have the best reputation.

I stopped to run when I pushed the door open and exited the hotel. With all the luck I have, it was sure it would rain cats and dogs. I put my arms around my small body and started to walk slowly toward my house.

Everything is a blur for me now. I don't know what to do. It's better if I don't go pay a visit to Ray for a while. Who should I talk to? Max maybe? Tyson? I just feel like nothing will be like it was before. I have one week…

One week to show them who I really am.

One week to win my friends back.

One week to kick Ivanov's ass.

One week to tell Kai I love him deeply and that I'm the girl he needs.

One week to stop my life from being a nightmare.

A week, it's all that I have…

"Hey Tatibana, you need a lift?" I slowly turned my head and glared at the owner of the voice. "Hn, you may hate me, but you know you'll get a pneumonia if you don't climb in." I raised my eyebrow. "Oh really? And why do you care Ivanov?" He smirked at me. "You'll never have the answer of this question if you don't let me drive you home, Tatibana…"

* * *

**How was it? Even if you didn't like it, tell me why or else I'll never improve. Thanks again for the reviews. You're all awesome!**

**By the way, I only saw one episode with Julia so it's possible that she's not in character. If she's not and that you know how she should be, please tell me!**

**-Molly**


	3. Hard Day

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Beyblade.

**Molly : -**Notice that everyone has a sharp object in their hands- hum… Hi? Hehe… To make a long story short, it's because of school that it took me forever to update _again. _I'm not proud and I'm really sorry!

I had a novel to write for my French class and after that I had a play to prepare. Friday was our premiere and for the ones who wanna know yes it went good :) I play a Russian general lol pretty fun to do.

I made a longer chapter hoping you wouldn't kill me lol

I don't know if I like this chapter… I think it's a weird one… Well you'll be the judge!

By the way… I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOU'RE AWESOME!

**Warning : **don't forget my story is rated M. There will probably be a lot of mistakes in this chapter because I only read it one time, but you can always point them out. I love when you guys do that :)

**ENJOY!**

Reviews replies :

**Chibi-Kari : **Thank you for pointing out my mistakes. I really appreciate it! And you even explained why it wasn't right! It's so nice of you! Thank you for all!

**mire013 : **Last time you waited so long for my update and now I've made you wait even more :( I hope this chapter will be worth the wait at least! Thanks for your review!

**sky d : **I think I didn't read the "soon" in your update soon… ahah… sorry for my stupid attempt of a joke lol thanks for the review though!

**Silvercrimsonshadow : **Thanks for your review and your concern! I did great in my exams :)

**Nemi The Dragon : **Yeah life isn't funny for Hilary right now… Maybe it'll get better in this chapter… Who knows? Well... me. Hehe lol Thanks for the review!

**Moonlight Serenity : **"I'm embarrassed to compare my stories to your story because this story has put mine to shame!" I should be the one saying this! I'm glad you like my story, but you better stop thinking this! Or else I'll get angry :P Thanks for your review! (and update soon your story:) )

**K'onix : **Meevil? -hide her horns- nahhh so not true! Lol thanks for the review :)

**sweet-ghyny13 : **awww you speak French too! (and many other language too! Awesome!) I haven't even noticed I had used both of Tala's surname :-O thank you for making me notice! It's a really big mistake! The one I wanna use is Valkov, but a lot of stories that I read use Ivanov so it must have stayed stuck in my head and POUF I wrote this one down lol thanks for the review!

**graveyard's darkness : **Yeah Kai/Hil pairing forever :D thanks for the review!

**Doc Sarcasm : **lol "Au revoir" means goodbye. Thanks for the review!

**AtomicKittenOnTheLoose : **So you want Hilary to kick Tala's ass? If you pray hard enough it might happened :P Thanks for the review!

**hil2378 : **Seriously… I don't get why everyone hates Tala so much… lol thanks for the review!

**XxDarkAngelKaixX : **I'm glad you like my story! Always cool to hear :) thanks for the review!

**My Mistake**

**Chapter 3 – **Hard Day

I was staring at Tala as he was concentrated on the road. I had the urge to start to yell at him and hit him at numerous places where it'd hurt like hell. I wonder why he wanted me to let him drove me back home. He still hasn't said why... This bastard is smirking again!

"What!?" I snapped and his smirked widened. "Nothing. I'm used to this. I mean, girls drooling at my sight." He didn't dare to say this. Did he? This fucking assole!

"Stop thinking every single girl is obsessed by you! You big self-centered asshole!" I yelled and my face was becoming red from anger.

"Hn, as far as I remember you're the one who jumped in my bed Tatibana."

"How dare you say this! You provocated me! I was drunk, heartbroken and you used me! That's what happened!" I was on the verge of tears, but I was trying my best not to show him that.

"Look, you can try to find yourself some excuses, but we both know that what happened is because you tried to prove someting either to you or Kai." He said very calmly.

"You could have stopped me! You could have said no!" I was so mad at him, but it was nothing compared of how much I was hating myself.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Happy now?"

"No I'm not! You can't possibly think that just a 'I'm sorry' will be enough to give my old life back! Just... Just stop the car." I almost whispered the last part.

"Why?"

"Just stop the damn car! I want to get the fuck away from you and never see your shitty face again! So stop it NOW!" He finally parked the car, but before I was able to leave, he grabbed my arm. I was about to hit him, but he said something that made me froze.

"Kai needs you." He had looked straight into my eyes while saying those words. I had never seen Tala so serious before.

"He spends his days in his room all the time. I haven't seen him eat in a while. He's talking even less than before. He doesn't speak to me anymore." Tala released the hold he had on my arm and waited for my answer.

"Why... Why would I be able to help? I mean... He hates me." Tala sighed in annoyance and rubbed his temples.

"That's because you hurt him by sleeping with me. I wouldn't have done such a thing if I had noticed the major crush he had on you. It's only when he started to give me the silent treatment that I finally understood."

"What can I do? He will refuse to talk to me too you know." I replied sadly. I really did want to make Kai trust me again, but I had no clue how to do so. He ran a hand through his hairs and sighed.

"I don't really know... I thought you would have an idea."

"I'll try Tala... But I can't swear I'll success." He nodded and started the car. "I better drive you back home before it gets too late." The ride was pretty much silent. We were both thinking hard, but I still couldn't find a way to make things right again. After another five minutes, I finally asked him the question that was burning my lips.

"Why did you do that to Julia?" He barely glanced at me before answering. "What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes at this. He was playing dumb again.

"You know exactly what I mean Valkov." I retorted glaring at him. "Hn, do you think I'm in love with you because I slept with you Tatibana?" I raised my eyebrows at this.

"Of course not! You're just a man whore!" I spatted coldly. He nodded and looked at me. "Yeah, exactly. So it wasn't my fault if she thought I loved her. It's her problem, not mine.And now get out of the car, we're at your home."

"How can you be that heartless!? No matter how many whores you've been with, Julia is the only one who has truly fallen in love with you. It's just when you realized she loved you that you dumped her!" Note to self : men are all assholes! Especially Tala Valkov.

"Listen to me because I'll tell you only once : I WAS WITH HER ONLY FOR SEX! Got it? And now please mind your own business. You have the right to hate me, but don't interfer with my life." We say we must think before doing something stupid, well right now, I just didn't care. I wanted him to suffer like every girl he used, so I punched him right in the nose with all the anger and hatred I had toward him. And CRACK. Oups...

"You fucking bitch, slut whore, cunt..." I stopped to listen after. He was bleeding really hard I must admit. I was almost feeling bad for him. "Maybe this will put some sense in your head! GIRLS AREN'T TOYS!" And with that said, I got out of the car, slammed the door and went in my house.

For the first time in a while, I did a real smile. It has been like liberation to hit him. I just hope he'll realize the big mistake he did. Oh well, I'll just have to punch him again if he doesn't...

I spent the night wondering how I could make Kai forgive me, but I still have no clue. Kai isn't like the other guys. We say that girls are complicated, but so are the boys. Maybe I should just go talk to him? Yeah right... He'll just walk away with his usual 'whatever'.

"Hilary, can you come downstairs please?" I sighed and slowly made my way to the kitchen. "What's up mom?" She was putting muffins in a bag. She turned to look at me and smiled kindly.

"Can you go to Tyson's dojo and give these muffins to his grand-father please? I promised him I'd make some for him." I really didn't want to go, but at the same time, it could be a good excuse to talk to Tyson.

"Sure mom, no problem." I took the bag and headed to what used to be my second home.

I was five minutes away from Tyson's dojo. I suddenly heard a girl yelling and I clearly recognized Julia's voice. I saw her in the park with a very angry Tala Valkov. I'll have to ask her what was that all about. I hope I didn't get her in trouble when I told those things to Tala.

I wasn't watching where I was going since I was looking at Tala and Julia so I bumped into someone. I fell on the ground and I cursed inwardly. I soon realized this someone was no other than Tyson himself.

"Heh... Hum... Hi Tyson!" He didn't respond, but helped me to get up. "I was looking for you." I said smiling shyly at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Well not exactly you. I have to give the muffins my mom made to your grand-father, but at the same time, I'd like to talk to you."

"Grandpa isn't home right now, but you can give them to me and I'll give him when he'll come back."

"Alright, thanks. And for the discussion..." I trailed off and he sighed. "Look, I have better stuff to do so..."

"Please Tyson... I really need to talk to you... Just... Give me this one last chance... I...I swear it won't take too long."My eyes were begging him and it seemed to work. "Fine then, let's go to the dojo to talk..."

We were soon arrived since we were pretty near. We slowly entered and went directly in his room for some privacy in case his grand-father would come back. We were both silent for a while and to my surprise, it was him who broke the silence.

"Why?" It was probably the question everyone wondered. How could I, Hilary Tatibana, have done this? It's like it wasn't me. I'm not this kind of girl. I HATE this kind of girl and yet, I let my sorrow controled me.

"I was really upset and drunk and I didn't realize at all what I was doing. Tala was making me angry and well... I thought I had something to prove so that's what I did. I wouldn't have done that if I had been myself."

"Why him?"

"He just happened to be there... It could have been anyone you know... He provocated me. Of course, I have a lot of responsabilities in this too. I'm not trying to say that it's all his fault." I didn't know how to explain this to Tyson. I was scared of his reaction.

"So what you're saying it's that you could have fucked with anyone? Wow Hilary, I didn't know you were that much of a slut." He told me coldly.

"No you got it all wrong! I was just... I needed something to forget at this moment and Tala was there. I'm not proud of what I've done you know. I'm not a slut who sleeps with every guy she sees. Tyson... You know me. I'm not like that please, believe me."

"Why didn't you come to me? I could have helped you... I..." He trailed off.

"I know Tyson. Yo-"

"No you don't know! You have no idea how much I wanted to be this guy in your bed! I've been waiting for so long for you, but you've never noticed me! Hilary, please... Let me... Let me help you..." I was so shocked by his sudden outburst. I didn't know I had hurt Tyson that much. I thought he only had a little crush on me, nothing serious. I guess I was wrong.

"Ty-Tyson? What are you doing?" He was getting closer to me. Way too close if you ask me. He didn't seem to hear me. He was in a kind of trance. I froze when he started to make butterfly kisses on my neck. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I yelped in surprise, but he silenced me with a fiery kiss.

I didn't kiss him back and tried to push him away. Unfortunately for me, he didn't seem to want to let me go. He pushed me down on the bed and went of top of me, his lips never leaving mines. I had tears in my eyes, but no word was coming out of my mouth. I wanted him to stop, but I felt like I had to let him touch me. It was my fault that he got hurt.

His hands were everywhere on my body. Tyson was a good kisser, but I have to admit that Tala was better. I think I start to understand why Julia was so addicted to him. I blushed madly when I felt something hard against my thighs.

No... It's not me. He wouldn't want me to do it without me wanting it. I can't give him false hope. I can't inflict this to him... and myself. I'm sorry Tyson, but it's for the best. I hope.

"Tyson stop!" His head snapped up and his eyes met mines. He soon realized what he had been doing and got off of me.

"Fuck Hil I'm so sorry! I don't know what I've been thinking. I..." He put his head in his hands. "It's okay Tyson." I said weakly. We suddenly heard a door opened and closed.

"It's my grandpa! I'll go see him before he decides to enter without any warning." He got up and I realized something. "Tyson, you can't go!" He gave me a confused look, but then followed my gaze and he finally understood why he couldn't go. He tried to hide his little 'problem', but it wasn't working very well.

"Uh... Sorry about that." I chukled and it seemed to lighten the mood. He smiled at me and I hugged him tightly. I put my head on his chest and sighed. Tyson would be a good boyfriend and one day, he will make a girl really happy.

"It would have been so much easier for me if I had fallen for you instead…" He tightened the hold he had of me and kissed my forehead. He slowly let me go and brushed away the tears I had on my cheeks. I haven't even noticed I had started to cry.

"I should go… It's getting late. I'll get out by the window… I don't feel like talking to your grand-father right now."

"I understand. Be careful though. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. We both smiled and I jumped on the tree near Tyson's room. His room was on the second floor so I had to climb down the tree to reach the ground. I wasn't afraid since I had done this many times before.

What I had forgotten is that we weren't the only ones to grow older. The tree was too and so when I put my left foot on one of the branch, I heard a loud CRACK and before I realized what was happening, I was already on the ground. My knees were bleeding and the scar on my hand that I have got at the party reopened. At least I was alive.

I started to walk toward my house and cursed inwardly at every step I was making. It was so fucking painful! I didn't want to disturb Tyson for this. I mean, I only have like ten minutes to walk. Ten long fucking minutes though.

"Hey sexy! Need a ride?" I jumped in surprise when I heard the voice, but soon sighed in annoyance when I saw it was only Johnny McGregor. He had stopped his car beside me, waiting for me to climb in I suppose. I didn't know much about him. I knew he was from the Majestics and that he had battled against Kai when the Bladebreakers was still alive. I know he's very rich and very snob too. He thinks so high of himself.

"No thanks. I'm almost at my home." Yeah, like I'll go with him anyway. Last time I took a ride with a red-haired guy, it didn't end very well. Mmm sweet memory.

"Look, it's Julia who asked me to come and get you. She wanna talk to you." Julia? This caught my attention. She probably wants to tell me what happened between Tala and her. I hope for his own sake that he didn't hurt her again!

"Alright then." I was about to climb in, but he started to freak out. "Woh stop right now! You're not coming in my car like that! You'll blob my seat because of your fucking blood. Take that and put it on your knees." He threw me a dirty towel and I rolled my eyes.

I finally climbed in and he drove us at the hotel where all the teams were roomed. We soon arrived and he parked the car. His **_so_** precious car. He wouldn't shut up during the ride. Oh my car is so this! Oh my car is so that! Why doesn't he just marry her?

I got out of the car and we walked toward the entrance. Well, more like he walks and I look like a moron behind him because I can't put my feet one in front of the other properly. When he realized I wasn't following him at all, he turned around and laughed at me. I glared at him.

"It wouldn't hurt you to help me you know!" He shook his head and came near me. I thought he would put his arm around my waist and walk with me, but instead, he took me bridal-style in his arms. I blushed madly at this. What if someone see us like this?

We entered in the hotel hall like this and then he led us elsewhere. After another five minutes of complete humiliation, we arrived in front of a room's door. He opened it and dropped me on the bed.

"So, this is Julia's room?" I asked as I looked around. "No, it's mine. I'll fix you up before." I nodded and he went in the bathroom. His behavior was weird. Suddenly, something hit my back. I turned around quickly and realized there was something in the bed. The covers were hiding it though so I decided to pull on them in one fast movement, but I wasn't expecting to find a very naked Enrique Giancarlo in front of me.

He slowly opened his eyes and licked his lips when he saw me. "Hey there sweetie, is there something you want?" He sat up and waited for my answer. My eyes were wandering over his body in spite of myself. Bad Hilary bad! He tried to grab my hand, but I backed away.

"I…umh…I must go!" I quickly left the room, forgetting about the pain, and screamed when I realized he was running after me. Was he aware of the fact that he was naked? I tried to open a door, no matter which one, but they were all locked. I was about to give up, but one of them finally opened. I went inside the room and locked the door behind me. I sighed in relief until I heard a shower. There was someone in the room!

I couldn't leave so I hid myself in a closet hoping this person wouldn't find me. This day is so not my day! First I punched Tala (though it was a very good stress relief hehe), then Tyson wanted to fuck me, after that I scratched my knees and like it wasn't enough, I'm pursue by a blonde player wearing his birth suit!

The shower stopped. That means I'm in deep shit. The person got out of the bathroom and I didn't dare to look afraid that this might betray myself and I didn't want to get caught in such a stupid situation.

"What the… blood?" Oh no! I forgot I was bleeding! How the hell will I get myself out of this shit!? I heard the person's steps coming nearer to me. The door was opened quickly and I was soon staring into crimson eyes. There, in front of me, was standing a very angry-looking Kai Hiwatari. And a very almost naked one I must add. There was only a towel to hide the rest of his sexy form. I would have drooled at this sight if I hadn't been in the most embarrassing situation of my life.

"Hum… Hi Kai!" I'll have a long explanation to do…

**

* * *

****Well this was the third chapter! How was it? **

**Important : I wanna know if you would like me to write what happened between Tala and Julia in her POV… I think it could be interesting, but I'll let you decide.**

**By the way, since ffnet was being mean and that because of that I haven't post this chapter earlier, I got frustrated and I wrote a one shot. It's a Kai/Mariah pairing. (if some of you are interested in reading it)**

**Thanks for reading and for your patience!**

**-Molly**


End file.
